


Assgard

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter's 21st birthday. He's on Asgard. Thor is there. They fuck. The end.





	Assgard

It was Peter's twenty first birthday, and Thor had invited all the Avengers to Asgard for a party. Everyone was drinking and dancing. Thor knew how to throw a party.

 

"Hey, Thor? This has been great!"

 

"Thank you. I am pleased that I could make this a festive occasion for you."

 

"What other stuff is here?"

 

"There are many pleasurable things on Asgard."

 

"Show me."

 

Thor slammed Peter against the wall and kissed him. Peter wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and kissed back roughly. Thor picked him up and carried him into the throne room, dismissing the guards. Thor sat down on the throne and sat Peter in his lap so he was straddling him. Peter began to move his hips against Thor's, causing both of them to get hard. Thor ripped Peter's shirt in half, pulling it off of him. He moved onto his pants, ripping those too. And there Peter sat, fully naked, on a god. Thor began to work on taking off his armor.

 

"Leave it. It makes you look sexy."

 

Peter pulled out Thor's cock. He let out a low whistle.

 

"Fuck you're huge."

 

Peter, like the slut he is, aligned himself on Thor with no prepping.

 

"Ride me like a horse."

 

Peter sank down on Thor with a groan and sat there for a minute before he began to move his hips. Slowly at first, increase if the speed as he go looser.

 

"Masochist." Thor muttered.

 

Peter picked up speed and was soon violently fucking Thor. The god was moaning nonstop. Peter smushed his mouth to Thor's to shut him up. Thor grabbed Peter's hips and lifted him off on his cock before slamming him back down.

 

"Shit! Holy shit! Oh god!"

 

Thor let out a loud groan and began to litter Peter's neck with hickies. He grabbed Peter's cock and thumbed at the slit in the head, causing Peter to throw his head back in estacy.

 

"Oh god! I'm gonna cum!"

 

Peter spilled onto Thor's armor. But he kept moving his hips, trying to get Thor to cum in him. Thor's cock rubbed right over Peter's prostate, making him moan. Thor grabbed his cock and got him hard again.

 

"Cum with me."

 

Peter clenched his ass around Thor, and screamed as he came again. Thor came in his ass three thrusts later. He took Peter and turned him around. Thor took his ass and began to eat his own cum out of the boy.

 

"I hope your present was sufficient."


End file.
